


Stuffed bear

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu visits Inoo at Inoo residance, there's so many stuffed animal on Inoo's room, but there is this one bear Yabu hates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed bear

  
**Title :** Stuffed bear  
 **Pairing :** Yabunoo  
 **Rating :** PG-13  
 **Genre :** Fluff  
 **Summary :** Yabu visits Inoo at Inoo residance, there's so many stuffed animal on Inoo's room, but there is this one bear Yabu hates.

 

~~~~~~~  
Today, is the second the of Jump's family week. Which means they stay at their family house and not at the Jump house.  
Yabu, as a full of care boyfriend, visits his lovely boyfriend.

 

"Ah, Kota. You want to visit Kei, right?" Inoo-mother welcomes him and let him in.

 

"Yes. May I see him please?" Yabu says politely. Inoo-mother leads Yabu to Kei's bedroom which is on the second floor.

 

"He just moved his room from the old one to that one." Inoo-mother says. Yabu nods. Last time he went here, Kei's room was near the stairway, but it seems like Kei changed the room.  
"That one, the blue door. I'll be downstair nee."

 

"Thank you, Inoo-san" Yabu says and he walks to Kei's room. He knocks the door lightly and gets an answer from inside.

 

"Who's that?" Kei shouts from inside.

 

"Me." Yabu answers shortly. Kei knows his voice so well. He gladly opens the door.

 

"Kou!" Kei hugs him happily.

 

"Hello Kei~" He pats Kei's hair and smiles. Kei let Yabu goes into his room and let him sit on the bed. Even he just moved in to this room, there's nothing change. Well actually there is. Kei never has a doll before but now, he has quite many.

 

"I don't know you like stuffed animals?" Yabu gets confused seeing Kei's bed which is full of stuffed animal.

 

"I don't like them." He says honestly while sits on the bed and leans his head to a huge teddy bear.

 

"Then? What's all this?" Yabu raises his eyebrow.

 

"Keiri and Aki's friends gave these to me. They're somehow my fans."

 

"This gigantic bear too?" Yabu points a teddy bear where Kei leans his head to.

 

"Yup. I'm quite greatful to get this since it's so cute, and I can cuddle, kiss, and hugs it~" Kei says as he kisses the bear. Yabu frowns, he hates seeing his Kei kissing the doll. Then Inoo leans his head to it again.

 

'What the hell? Those lips belongs to me! You damn stupid bear!' Yabu tought.  
"You said you don't like it." Yabu says irritatedly, but he's still trying to be calm.

 

"I don't, but it's cute though. Fluffy, and I feel nice when cuddling to it." Kei says as he cuddles to the bear.

 

'Hey! I should be the one he cuddles to!' Yabu's face turns angry.  
"You know, you can cuddle to me rather than to that bear now."

 

"I know~ But I feel like to hug it instead." Inoo answer. He knows this will make his protective boyfriend irritated. Yabu gritting his teeth.

 

"Should you really cuddle to that?" Yabu asks. Actually he's trying to say that Kei should cuddle to him instead.

 

"Like I said it's fluffy, so yeah~"  
"Oh and it has such wonderful scent." Inoo says as he kisses and smells the bear. Then he hugs it, makes it sits on his lap. Yabu gets irritated more.

 

'Damn it! That bear sits on my Kei!' Yabu frowns. He tries to take the bear away from Kei.

 

"No! Don't take my bed mate!" Kei hugs the bear tightly so Yabu cant take it.

 

"Bed mate?"

 

"Well yeah, he sleeps with me in the same bed. That makes him my bed mate." Kei answers like an innocent kid.

 

'So that thing sleeps with my Kei?! I'm going to burn that bear for sure!' Yabu says on his own mind.  
"I didn't come here to see you do things with that teddy bear." Yabu says as he tries to give Kei a signal to get closer to him.

 

"Of course not. You came here to visit me, right?" Kei happily answers, but he doesn't move. He still cuddling to the bear.

 

"Kei, come here." Yabu commanded. He wants Kei to cuddle to him and not to that bear.

 

"Sorry honey, but it's so comfortable here~" Kei says as he stop cuddling and starts hugging it. Yabu gets irritated.

 

'What? So I'm not comfortable for you? That's it!'  
"So you're saying it's uncomfortable to cuddle to me?" Yabu gets angry.

 

"No no no. I didn't say that."

 

"Then stop cuddling to that thing and start cuddle to me!" Yabu yells. Obviously he's jealous of that bear. Kei giggles.

 

"You're jealous over a stuffed bear, aren't you?" Kei says teasing Yabu. He likes seeing his 'so-easy-to-get-jealous' boyfriend.

 

"No! I just feel unhappy with that. Why should you cuddle to that while I, your boyfriend, am here?!" Yabu pouts. He's denying about being jealous, but he's jealous alright.

 

"That called jealous, Kou." Kei laughs lightly. He still hugging his bear, he hugs it even tighter to make Yabu more irritated.

 

"Whatever. I just don't like it." He pouts even more.  
"If you are not hands off that bear in three seconds, I'll go home. And don't think I'll  talk to you for the next 24 hours." Yabu threads Kei. Kei laughs.  
"One. . . Two. . ." Yabu starts counting. Kei immidietly stands up from his position and holds Yabu's hand.

 

"Okay okay. I'll stop. I'll cuddle to you." Kei says in panic. Well, Yabu will really go home and ignore him if he doesn't. And he doesnt want that.

 

"Good~" Yabu happily says. Kei starts cuddling to Yabu.

 

"I never know you can get jealous over a stuffed animal. You're so cute." Keo giggles, while Yabu blushes.

 

"Sh--shut up."

 

"Don't worry Kou, even if the stuffed bear is comfy and fluffy. You're still the best thing I can cuddle to." Kei says as he kisses Yabu's cheek.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes Kou, yes you are. And more over. . ." Kei paused.

 

"More over?"

 

"The bear can't do this. . . ." Kei kisses Yabu's lips as soon as he finishes his words.  
"It can't kiss me back." Kei says again.

 

"Yup it can't~" Yabu happily says. Inoo giggles and cuddle to Yabu again.  
"In fact no one can kiss you, only I can kiss your lips~ Because if anyone at all kiss your lips. I'll be very angry." he continued.

 

"I know that, dear."  
"And one more thing only you can do."

 

"What?"

 

"Own me."

 

"I own you~" Yabu says with a cute tone. Kei nods happily.

 

"Yup. You own me completely. Even every piece of my hair~"

 

"So I own this?" Yabu asks and kisses Kei's hand.

 

"Yes~"

 

"And this?" Yabu asks again as he kisses Kei's forehead.

 

"Yes, honey~"

 

"This too?" Yabu kisses Kei's cheeks.

 

"Yes yes~"

 

"How about this?" Finally Yabu kisses Kei's lips. Innocent at first.

 

"Yes." Kei says between the kisses. Then the kiss became more passionate.  
"We better stop this before we go any further." Kei says when he broke the kiss.

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't want 'it' now."

 

"But I want it~"

 

"Pervert!"

 

"But you like me that way~" Yabu says cutely. Kei hugs Yabu and shyly nods.

 

"Y--Yeah." Kei says and blushes. Yabu giggles and kisses Kei's lips.

 

"You're so cute, my princess~" Yabu says when he broke the kiss. Then he looks at Kei's eyes deeply.  
"I wish you know how much I love you, my dear Kei." Yabu says between the kisses. Kei replied the kiss, and broke it few minutes after.

 

"I know that my Kou~"  
~~~~~~~

 

So how was this one?  
I made this during my swimming class~  
Lately I made Yabu looks girly,  
am I? *laugh* Sorry for that...  
please do leave me a comment,  
any kind will be gladly eccepted~  
 _Thanks for reading!_

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
